Vernon East/Takoma Park
}} Vernon East/Takoma Park is a tunnel in the partly caved in old Metro. It gives a route from Vernon Square to Takoma Park. This tunnel is very long and windy. Its Vernon Square East entrance can be reached from the Vernon Square side by traversing the radioactive ground above the sewer, it is located behind the rocket crash site and the ruins of the structure the rocket crash is located. Layout The tunnel is mostly collapsed and has a small amount of irradiated water along the train tracks. The tunnel itself is linear and goes directly from Vernon Square to Takoma Park. It has numerous twists and winds past a large amount of collapsed rubble. Inhabitants * A few super mutants and, further in, several mirelurk hunters. * At higher levels, the hunters are replaced with mirelurk kings, which can be dangerous since they are in clusters of up to 3. It is also possible at higher levels that some of the super mutants may be replaced with super mutant overlords if the Broken Steel add-on is installed. Notable loot * Lying, Congressional Style very close to the Vernon Square East exit, in the ticket booth. * Nuka-Cola Quantum in a trapped super mutant hideout in the west area of Abernathy station, on a shelf. Notes * At the Takoma Station there is a large pile of rubble due to a tunnel collapse in the station area (in place of the normal overhead walkway). This rubble reaches the ceiling most of the way along, however it can be jumped over. Just be warned that once over it is impossible to get out. ** The exception to this is of course for PC players, who can use the toggle collision command tcl to get out. * In the Takoma Station men's washroom, there is a mirelurk egg in a toilet in one of the stalls which can be opened for hatchling mirelurk meat and a chance for softshell mirelurk meat. A similar egg is also in a stall two stalls down but has already hatched or was broken. The larger egg cluster directly in front of the stall with the large egg in the toilet in the men's washroom also can be opened with a chance for softshell mirelurk meat. Both washrooms contain clusters of mirelurk eggs, suggesting they are using them as hatcheries. In this regard, clusters of middle sized eggs and single, large eggs are not the same and each have a chance to grant different grade mirelurk meat. * Though the local map calls this area Vernon East/Takoma Park, the writing on the wall indicates that this is Abernathy station, which is shown on the DCTA Metro map. This means it is part of the White Line. That map shows Vernon Square station to the west, then a station called "Becton" before the Abernathy station. Signs at Vernon Square Station indicate that the tunnels on the right lead to Becton station. However, these tunnels are marked as "Metro Junction" and lead to this station. This could mean that the Metro Junction station is actually the Becton station. Appearances Vernon East/Takoma Park appears only in Fallout 3. Bugs Approximately half way through the subway there is a floating breeze block. Gallery FO3 LCS Vernon East.jpg|Lying, Congressional Style Category:Fallout 3 Metro Category:Washington, DC de:Vernon East/Takoma Park Metro Station es:Vernon Este/Parque Takoma ru:Вернон-восток/Такома-парк uk:Вернон-схід/Такома-парк zh:弗農廣場東/塔科玛公园